The Many at Hogwarts
by Time Lord Wizard
Summary: Hogwarts is home to many students, whether it be the mysterious group calling themselves the Doctors, the clever Sherlock Holmes, a boy nicknamed Thor and his brother nicknamed Loki, the Stark siblings and the Targaryen girl, so many wizards and witches (multi-fandom crossover, not listed as crossover because there're too many. It's probably been done, but I've got a story planned)
1. Strangers on a Train

_It had been one week since Sherlock got his wand, a day that began everything..._

Twas like any other day in King's Cross station. People went about their daily business, attempting to catch the train, waiting around for others, trying to find an invisible gateway.

Allow me to clarify, it was like any other September 1st at King's Cross station. Every year, on this day, was the day that the Hogwarts Express would leave the station and take wizard children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So they were boarding up on the train, hoping to make it to their first year at school. Everyone was now waiting for the clock to strike 11, as they said goodbye to their family's for the year out their windows, the train took off. They were on their way to seven years that would change their lives forever.

Sherlock Holmes sat alone in his little booth, thanking God (who he thought was rubbish) that he was alone. Unfortunately for him, after about two minutes, he wasn't alone. His brother entered the booth, Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft, in his fifth year, bearing his Slytherin badge and the P for prefect, opened the booth door and sat down across from Sherlock.

"So, excited for your first year, brother?"

"Ecstatic, an emotion I was just showing before you killed the mood of the room," he responded in his usual dull tone.

Mycroft snickered. "Please, don't be like this in front of all the other students. How are you to ever make any friends?"

"Oh, how silly of me. I should definitely focus on that, so I can go on dates, and exchange notes in class," he said with a fake smile and ample amounts of sarcasm.

"Do try to be more polite. We're to be living together soon, and I don't want to constantly have to apologize to my friends for your manners."

"There's no guarantee I'll be in Slytherin, you know."

"What, you think you'll be in Hufflepuff? I'd disown you if you did."

"I'd like to think we had some choice in this matter."

"Oh please, do you honestly believe we just choose who we are?"

"That's not what I believe, it's what I know."

Mycroft again, snickered. "So I see you've chosen to be an enormous prick."

"And you've chosen to be an ignorant twat."

* * *

In the booth next to them, there sat, again, two brothers. The Winchesters, who moved to Britain at the age of six but retained their American accents. The move was for their father's job, which was being an auror, a wizard bounty hunter. Of course, there were plenty of dark wizards to hunt in America, but their father, John Winchester, believed the specific one he was hunting was in this country.

So, rather than going to Wingsmith's Wizard School in the states, they were going to Hogwarts.

Dean Winchester fiddled with a small pendant that his twin brother had given him years back, and Sam Winchester sat there reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Much like many other booths, they were interrupted by someone who decided to intrude on them, seeing as how there weren't too many seats available, as many of them were full.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" said a boy their age. His voice had no tone to it, and if he was any older it would've been quite gruff.

"Sure," said Sam. "What's your name?"

"Castiel," he said.

"Sam, could I talk to you for a second?" asked Dean.

Sam got up from his side of the booth and put his ear close to Dean's mouth.

"Sammy, can we not? He looks… odd."

Sam looked at the child, who just stood in the doorway with a blank expression, staring at nothing.

"Come on Dean, he's got nowhere to sit. Let's just let him in."

Dean grunted and Sam waved for Castiel to approach. Sam went back to his side but Castiel sat uncomfortably close to Dean.

"Um," Dean began, "could you um… you know…"

Castiel looked at him. "What?"

"…Never mind."

* * *

Somewhere else on the train, four boys sat in engrossing conversation. One of them, the one with the larger ears, was talking about defense against the dark arts. Next to him, the one with the odd hair, was discussing arithmancy. Across from him the one with the larger chin, was talking about muggle studies, and next to him, the angry one, was saying something about potions.

None of them seemed to realize that the others were not listening. Yet they all blabbed on, enjoying talking about their interests, even if the conversation had no flow. It was as if they were all talking to themselves but didn't realize it.

They all stopped when a young girl entered.

"Do you mind?" said the angry one. "We were discussing potions."

"Dark Arts."

"Muggle Studies."

"Arithmancy."

"Oh well, it's just that- you know what, I think I'll just sit down," said the blonde girl. She sat next to the one with the odd hair. "My name's Rose, by the way."

Another girl their age walked in, her with red hair. "So what's the story?" she asked.

"They're alright with it. This is Amy," she said.

Amy sat next to the one with the larger chin. She then got out some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and tossed a yellow one to Rose. She got out a red one and held it in front of the one of the larger chin. "Want it? I think it's cherry."

Hesitantly, the boy took it in his hand and ate it. He spat it out. "Ugh, apple."

She handed him a brown and yellow one this time. He ate them as well, attempting to get the taste of apple out of his mouth. "Oh, fish finger's one, and custard's the other."

* * *

Back in the booth filled with awkward silence, Mycroft Holmes got up and left Sherlock, opening the door for a young girl Sherlock's age, who quickly entered without waiting for invitation. Mycroft proceeded to leave.

"Of course, just sit down," said Sherlock before she said anything.

"Thanks," said the girl. "I'm Molly, Molly Hooper."

"Pleasure."

"…and you are?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Funny first name."

"Not as funny as 'Le.'"

"What?"

The door opened again, this time with four people standing there. The first, Greg Lestrade, was the tallest of the bunch, who gave a commanding atmosphere as he entered. Next to him was a young black girl with bouncy hair, and holding onto her arm was a man with a funny nose and sleek black hair, Donovan and Anderson.

Finally, there was a boy shorter than the rest, wearing a sweater and seemed to be quite tired of standing.

"Sherlock," said Lestrade, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I wasn't."

"I really hate you, sometimes. No, most of the time," he said as he took his seat next to Sherlock. Oddly enough, Sherlock didn't seem to mind this.

Donovan and Anderson sat next to Molly, while the shorter boy seemed to have trouble figuring out where to sit. Sherlock noticed this right away.

"Oh, for god's sake, just sit next to me."

The boy quickly sat on the other side of Sherlock, and he held out his hand for him. Sherlock hesitantly shook it.

"My name's John Watson," he said.

"Sherlock Holmes. How did you know Lestrade?"

"We talked a bit a week ago in Diagon Alley," said Lestrade for him.

"Molly," began Sherlock, "This is Lestrade."

"Um, Greg," said Lestrade.

"How can that be?" asked Sherlock. "You're name's not Greg Strade.

"Do you honestly think that my first name is 'Le?'" he asked.

"Isn't it?"

"It's nice to meet you, Lestrade," said Molly.

"I'm Sally Donovan, this is Anderson," said the black girl with the boy clutching her arm. "You've met the freak here, I'm guessing."

"Um," said Molly, but Sherlock wasn't listening, he was talking to Lestrade about the different houses (Lestrade wanted to be in Gryffindor, and Sherlock said that was for idiots who go headfirst. John tried to mention that very bright wizards were in Gryffindor, but Sherlock merely stated that Ravenclaw was better).

In yet another booth, eight people were arguing. They were Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Phil, Loki and Donald (nicknamed Thor, due to him being much louder than everyone else), but their story is almost here.

Of course, there were other groups of people who were just meeting, many who will be introduced soon, all of which have their destinies now intertwined. Of course, none of them knew it then, but the people on-board this train were all destined for greatness, or ruin.


	2. Housepoints

The train came to its halt at the station. It was night time, and the only source of light there was were the lanterns of the small platform, and the lights in the distance, symbolizing the candles inside of Hogwarts.

All of the students exited their cars, and were escorted to the boats. Only a certain amount of students could get on each boat, so they had to choose wisely who would join them as they crossed the lake.

Of course, it was only first years that took the boats, as to enter differently from the other students. So Mycroft departed Sherlock, and he asked if he could escort an older girl, but she declined. Her name was Daenerys Targaryen.

Tony Stark chose to share a boat with a boy named Bruce Banner, one called Steve Rogers, another named Donald Blake, whom everyone just called Thor, and his brother Loki.

"I call the front," said Tony as he hopped into their small boat. Steve seemed annoyed at this, but decided to get in the back anyway. Thor sat behind Tony, and Bruce was third in the boat.

"Alright slaves, ROW!" said Tony in a joking tone, though he actually did expect them to row.

The oars, however, controlled themselves, and the boat was rowing on its own. The four of them looked around at the many other students who would be joining them over the next few years, and Steve decided to begin a conversation that hopefully would not result in a giant argument like last time.

"So, um, you said your name was Bruce, right?"

Bruce turned around after not noticing that Steve was talking to him for a second. "That's me. How come?"

"I just feel like we got off on the wrong foot. We just argued for… I don't really know why. I'm Steve Rogers."

"I'm aware of that. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Thor, in case you're wondering," said the boy with long blonde hair. He pointed to his brother with long black hair. "This is Loki."

"Pleasure," said Loki hesitantly.

"What's up with the names? Just wondering?"

"Well," said Loki, "Loki is a Norse god, and Thor's real name is Donald, but Thor's the Norse god of thunder, so it fit the volume of his voice. Plus, the two are actually brothers in Norse mythology, so there's that."

"Cool," said Steve. That's when Loki noticed his American accent, but chose not to pry him for information.

On another boat, a young Arya Stark sat with a boy named Scott McCall, who was having an engrossing conversation with his friend Stiles Stilinski, talking about some sort of muggle candy. It sounded quite boring to Arya, who had been raised by wizards all her life. Honestly, chocolate animals that don't come to life? Where's the fun in that.

But at last, they all arrived on the shore and were escorted up some stairs and into the castle.

Upon arriving, Sherlock helped John Watson out of his boat, and the two chose to stick together for some reason, with Molly sticking close behind.

They were directly outside of the doors to the great hall, all awaiting in silence as hundreds of conversations were inside of the room behind closed doors.

* * *

Young Rapunzel was amazed by all of this. Her mother, Gothel, wouldn't let her explore Diagon Alley when they were shopping for school supplies. She had to stick close to her mother and was not allowed to toy with anything. She barely caught glimpses of the other shops, since Gothel clung her so close to her waist. Although Gothel herself was a powerful witch, Rapunzel wasn't allowed anything magical in her room. This would be the first time she could do things with magic, and on her own for that matter!

An older woman in a long green robe stood before all of the first year students, speaking with a commanding yet calm voice. "Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Mcgonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress, and the transfiguration teacher here. Now, in a moment, I will open these doors and allow you all to enter, in which you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The fellow students in your houses will be your family, you will live with them, and become your classmates, though you will still have classes with the other houses.

"Throughout the year, you will gain and lose housepoints. Doing exceptionally well in class and extraordinary things out of it will gain you housepoints, rule breaking will cause you to lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the housecup. Now, stand tall, because we're about to go inside."

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves again as they waited. Rapunzel was surprised when someone approached her. The boy had brown hair and held his wand in his hand already. For some reason, however, there was a curved end attached to it, like the end of a cane, but he still held it from the actual wand rather than the obvious handle.

"My name's Jack," he began. "Nice hair," he jested.

Rapunzel's hair was a bit longer than the others. It didn't hit the floor or anything, but her blonde locks did go down to her waist.

"Um, thanks," she said. She wasn't sure if he was a bully or not, but she decided that he was the only person that she was brave enough to talk to, since he spoke to her first. "I'm Rapunzel Towers," she said. "And what's your last name?"

"…Frost…"

"Wait, your name is Jack Frost?"

"My parents didn't care for my name so they just went with that. They treated my name and my life as a joke, so yeah, my name is Jack Frost."

"Um, that's, well, interesting. How are you?" Rapunzel didn't often interact with other people, so she wasn't very good at small talk.

Thankfully, the awkwardness was broken by the sounds of the doors opening. They could all now enter the great hall.


	3. The Sorting Hat

The Great Hall was exactly what it sounded like. Great.

The enormous hallway had four tables laid out, one for each house. The tables were extremely long and covered in empty plates, but filled up with students, with gaps in between them for first years.

Floating candles were all around, and the ceiling was lit up with an image of the night sky, all the constellations visible on this beautiful night.

All the first years stood at the front of the hall, where a fifth table was lined up with all of the professors. In the center of that table, there was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster.

Finally, there was the stool. It merely had a raggedy old hat on top of it, the stereotypical wizard hat. Black and pointy.

Emma Swan stared at the hat, wondering just what it would do. She turned to face the boy next to her, named Nael Gold.

"Hey," she whispered, since the rest of the hall was silent. "What does that thing do?"

Nael smiled. "Muggle-born, I'm guessing? Just watch it, you'll be blown away."

Emma turned her attention back to the hat, and, to her surprise, what looked like an odd stitch was a mouth, and the thing began to talk. Not just talk, it sang.

_Welcome old, welcome new,_

_I welcome every single one of you,_

_To the school a thousand in age,_

_And your destiny's about to take the stage._

_Four houses of ancient code,_

_You'll belong to one of old,_

_And they judge your true soul,_

_So let's put this ceremony a'go._

_Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor,_

_A place for the brave and strong and lords,_

_Heroics are not uncommon here,_

_The truly righteous here are all peers._

_Perhaps you'll be in Hufflepuff,_

_Honesty and loyalty is their true stuff,_

_In them you'll always find a friend,_

_They'll treat you equally until the very end._

_Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw,_

_Philosopher and smartest of all,_

_Creative, wise, smart and the brightest ones,_

_They'll outsmart you until your brain is done._

_Perhaps you'll be in Slytherin,_

_Pure and cunning, is the fit,_

_Resourceful in any situation,_

_Choosing their best options without hesitation._

_So which of these do you belong?_

_But alas, we've reached the end of the song,_

_So put me on and give me let me choose,_

_The Sorting Hat will know for you._

The audience gave wild applause as the Hat tilted itself slightly forward as if bowing, and Professor Mcgonagall took a long scroll and began to read from it.

"Before we begin," she stated, "we have something rare. Two students who have been attending a fellow wizarding school will be joining us. Please come up here, Targaryen, Viserys, and Targaryen, Daenerys."

A boy who would be in his fifth year and a girl in her third came up to the Sorting Hat. Oddly enough, their hair was bleached blonde, but this was their natural hair color, and they both had purple eyes.

* * *

The boy was first. Viserys took the hat onto his head, and it almost instantly shouted out "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered as he made his way towards them. The girl was next.

She took her seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, very tricky. I'm torn between two right now. Let me ask you something girl, do you love your brother? Hmm? You call him the Dragon?"

Daenerys was scared of that title, but she knew that her brother could not hear her from here, nor in her head. So she thought to herself, _No, I respect him, but love is something he does not deserve._

The Sorting Hat snorted. "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered this time, and Daenerys looked to her brother. The look that he had was pure disgust. She took her seat next to a fellow third year, who introduced himself as Jon Snow, and the ceremony continued.

* * *

Professor Mcgonagall read from the scroll the first official name. "With that, we can officially begin. Adler, Irene."

A girl with short black hair got the stool and the Hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, I'll have to say… Slytherin!" it cried.

Cheers from the Slytherin table again as she took her place among them.

"Argent, Allison."

A beautiful girl got to the stool and awaited. "Obvious choice, Gryffindor!"

"Arlert, Armin."

A nervous blonde boy."How about, Gryffindor!"

"Baldwin, Cecil."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Baggins, Bilbo."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Banner, Bruce."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Barton, Clint."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kairi, Bastion."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Berk, Hiccup."

* * *

The boy walked up to the stool and sat down. As Professor Mcgonagall placed the Hat on his head, he began to sweat.

"What's wrong boy?" asked the Hat. "Dragon got your tongue?"

_Gryffindor, I'm a Gryffindor. _"Why do you say it but not mean it?" _My father was a Gryffindor, my whole family was. It'll break his heart if I was in anything else. _"But you don't want this?" _…no. I love things that he doesn't, and I want to be myself with living in a new place. _"You have a good and honest soul. Hufflepuff!"

"Blake, Donald."

"Gryffindor!"

"Blake, Loki."

* * *

Loki went up onto the stool and was surprised by the Sorting Hat's first words. "Hmm, such a darkness in your heart." _What do you mean, 'a darkness?' _"Oh, I see you're not aware of it yourself. I should not pry to memory's overturned. It's who you were, and who you may be. But you've chosen to be different. The darkness may always be there, but there is a light, in the form of your brother. Gryffindor!"

Loki got up and quickly joined his brother through the applause from the Gryffindor table. He wondered though, what the sorting heart meant by the darkness in his heart.

"Coulson, Phil."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cranor, Carlos."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crossing, Crowley."

"Slytherin!"

"Donovan, Sally."

"Slytherin!"

"Drapes, Namine."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dun'Broch, Merida."

"Gryffindor!"

"French, Belle."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Frost, Jack."

* * *

Some children snickered at his name as the boy took his seat. Jack merely awaited for the Sorting Hat, who stayed silent for about ten seconds. "I'm waiting." "It's difficult. On you exterior there is cunning, but in your heart is pure fun." _Thanks, I am a pretty fun guy. _"But it can be at the cost of others. And at time, it's for others at the cost of yourself. A difficult choice, but… Slytherin!"

Jack went to join his cheering classmates as he decided not to think too much about the Sorting Hat's words.

"Gallifrey, Eleven."

Some students mumbled at the odd name, Eleven. "Hufflepuff!"

"Gallifrey, Nine."

Again the conversations. "Gryffindor!"

"Gallifrey, Ten."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gallifrey, Twelve."

"Slytherin!"

That was the end of the Gallifrey's.

"Baelfire, Gold."

To Emma's, the boy who introduced himself as Nael when they bumped into each other on the train went up.

"Slytherin!"

"Graham, William."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Harkness, Jack."

"Gryffindor!"

"Harville, Jo."

"Gryffindor!"

"Harris, Xander."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Holmes, Sherlock."

* * *

Sherlock sat on the stool and saw his brother staring intently at him. "Why're you constantly thinking Hufflepuff? To piss off your brother?" _You are quite good at this. _"I also know it's not what you truly want. I know what you belong to, and what you desire. Ravenclaw!"

Sherlock saw his brother more annoyed than angry as he sat with his applauding Ravenclaws.

"Hooper, Molly."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Humbert, Graham."

"Slytherin!"

"Hyrule, Zelda."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Jaegar, Eren."

"Gryffindor!"

"Jaegar, Mikasa."

"Gryffindor!"

"James, Castiel."

"Gryffindor!"

"James, Lucifer."

"Slytherin!"

"Jones, Killian."

"Slytherin!"

"Jenkins, Anyanka."

"Slytherin!"

"Jones, Martha."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Keys, Sora."

"Gryffindor!"

"Kirk, James."

"Gryffindor!"

"Kokori, Link."

"Gryffindor!"

"Layhey, Isaac."

"Slytherin!"

"Lector, Hannibal."

"Slytherin!"

"Lestrade, Greg."

"Gryffindor!"

"Lea, Axel."

"Slytherin!"

"Maclay, Tara."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Martin, Lydia."

"Ravenclaw!"

"McCall, Scott."

"Gryffindor!"

"Memoriam, Xion."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Moriarty, James."

"Slytherin!"

"Noble, Donna."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Noting, Roxas."

"Gryffindor!"

"Nyx, Riku"

"Gryffindor!"

"Oakenshield, Thorin."

"Gryffindor!"

"Pond, Amelia."

"Gryffindor!"

"Rogers, Steve."

"Gryffindor!"

"Romanov, Natasha."

"Gryffindor!"

"Rosenger, Willow."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Saxon, Harold."

"Slytherin!"

"Stalinski, Stiles."

"Gryffindor!"

"Stark, Arya."

"Gryffindor!"

"Stark, Brandon."

"Gryffindor!"

"Stark, Tony."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Sulu, Hikaru."

"Gryffindor!"

"Summers, Buffy."

"Gryffindor!"

"Swan, Emma."

"Gryffindor!"

"Towers, Rapunzel."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Turner, Fili."

"Gryffindor!"

"Turner, Kili."

"Gryffindor!"

"Tyler, Rose."

"Gryffindor!"

"Vulcanson, Spock."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Uhura, Nyota."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Watson, John."

"Gryffindor!"

"Williams, Rory."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Winchester, Dean."

"Gryffindor!"

"Winchester, Sam."

* * *

Sam went up there. "Hmm… well then." _What is it? _"Nothing, just some darkness in a few hearts today, more than usual. Ravenclaw!"

Sam walked over to the cheering Ravenclaws, looking to Dean. Dean merely smiled, as if he was proud. Sam wasn't sure whether or not he was, but he was glad Dean cared enough to at least pretend he was okay with not being in the same house as him, or as their father.

Of course, there were names that haven't quite been named, but their parts come into play soon. As for now, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to discuss a few things before we begin. Of course, the third floor corridor is forbidden, as is every year. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to remind you all that students caught up there will be punished with at least a thousand house points taken away, but I've decided to lower it to thirty, along with detention.

"Second of all, do not go into the forbidden forest, as it is forbidden. This is for your own good, if you do not wish to suffer a most painful death.

"We also have a new teacher joining us. Please welcome, Professor North, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Dumbledore gestured to a fat man with a long with beard. He essentially looked like a less jolly Santa Clause.

"And so, welcome all you to to Hogwarts. This is a strange time indeed, and your destinies will be tested to an even greater length then before. And I leave you with a final message, Blitter Blatter Bloink Blorp. Let the feast, begin!"


	4. A Feast

Food just materialized onto the many serving platters on the tables throughout the great hall, and the jugs were suddenly filled with drinks. The students began to chat all around them as they ate, and the year could now officially begin.

Scott McCall sat next to Stiles and an older Gryffindor named Boyd. As he was grabbing for the fruit platter, he noticed a man up at the professor's table. He couldn't have been over thirty, and he had dead blue eyes and had handsome five o'clock shadow. The man noticed Scott staring at him and looked in his direction before Scott turned his head the other way.

"Boyd, who's that?" asked Scott.

Boyd saw where Scott was just looking and said "Oh, that's Professor Hale, he's the Care for Magical Creatures teacher here. He tends to keep to himself a lot." Boyd stopped while he and Stiles were fighting over a piece of rib that the two desperately wanted.

Scott noticed the man talking intently to a bearded man next to him with a beer belly. That man was Robert Singer, Keeper of Keys and Gamesmaster at Hogwarts.

John Watson was keeping to himself as he poked at the stake he had taken from the platter. Lestrade was sitting next to him while talking to a redheaded girl named Merida. John couldn't help himself from looking at the Ravenclaw table at the mysterious boy named Sherlock, who was keeping to himself as well.

"What's up, John?" asked Lestrade.

"How do you know Sherlock Holmes?" he asked.

"Oh, we've known each other since we were at least three. We're neighbors. My best advice is to not get too attached, to him, seeing as how he won't make an effort to know you. He just keeps his head in books all day."

Watson also noticed that three other people were staring at Sherlock. One was the Moriarty boy at the Slytherin table, another was Irene Adler, and Molly.

Eleven sat at Hufflepuff next to a boy who, coincidentally, shared a last name with him, and had a number for his first name. That boy was named Four, and had an oddly long scarf wrapped around his neck and curly brown hair. The boy was in his fifth year.

The two of them were discussing the astronomy of the sky displayed above their heads while the boy Rory Williams listened in. He was getting the gist of what they were saying, but got lost when they started talking about stars called Trenzalore, and Skarro.

He turned his attention to Molly Hooper, a girl just as nervous as he was. The two had a surprisingly engrossing conversation about their lives. Rory discovered that she was a muggle-born just like himself.

Rapunzel chatted with a girl named Willow at the Ravenclaw table, a redhead with knowledge of the wizarding world far more vast than most others. She asked her who their professors would be.

"Oh," said Willow, "I actually researched them all on the train. See that guy, over there?" She pointed to the man standing in a corner holding a cat. "All I know is he's the caretaker, Mr. Filch. I heard he's a squib."

"What's a squib?"

"It's someone with magical parents but has no magic at all. They can still see things magical though, so it's like a reverse muggle-born. Over there at the end of the table, the handsome one, is Derek Hale. He's the Care for Magical Creatures Teacher, and the guy he's talking to is Robert Singer, the Gamesmaster."

She went down the table and mentioned their astronomy teacher, Professor Gallifrey.

"A lot of people seem to have that last name for something so uncommon sounding," interjected Rapunzel.

"Yeah, no one knows much about them. All I know is that they're all named after numbers. The professor is named One. And the guy he's next to is Severus Snape, the potions master. He's the head of Slytherin House. I hear that he's like, the most prejudice guy you'll ever meet. He hates muggle-borns, I hear. I don't stand a chance in his class."

"Wait, you're a muggle-born? But you know so much about this stuff."

"Well, as soon as I found out about this whole new world, I just had to learn as much as I could. The only thing I couldn't really figure out is what Gobstones is, but I'm sure I'll learn soon enough."

Rapunzel also noticed a boy sitting by himself, not caring for the conversations around him. As he was sitting directly across from her, she decided to introduce herself.

"Sherlock Holmes," he responded after her introduction. That was it. He said nothing more.

Jack Frost engaged in conversation with his fellow Slytherins, getting along particularly well with Baelfire (who he insisted was to be called Nael) and Isaac.

"So," said Jack, "What do you think of all this so far?"

"Well, when I heard the great hall had the night sky on it, I always assumed it was just a painting," said Isaac.

Nael grabbed for an apple on one of the plates, but at the same time, the hand of a girl in her third year reached for it.

"That would be mine," she said.

"Um, it's mine, whoever you are."

"My name's Regina Mills, and please try your best to remember it, Gold."

"Hey," said Jack, who swooped up the apple for himself when the two weren't looking, "I was wondering, why do you have the same name as that one guy? The professor."

"Professor Gold?" asked Nael. He looked at the old charms teacher before Regina answered for him.

"Don't you know? He's professor Gold's son."

The feast was finishing up, and as all the students were finishing their plates, Sam decided to walk over to Dean.

"Hey, Dean," he said. Some of the other Gryffindors looked at him, finding it odd a Ravenclaw was at their table.

"Sammy," Dean responded. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say, well, sorry."

"For what? Being in Ravenclaw? You're smart, really smart. You belong there. Besides," he whispered, I have Cas here to keep me company."

Sam was glad Dean kept his good mood and sarcasm in all this, and looked at the boy Castiel, making conversation with a girl named Amy.

So the students all got up and were escorted through the halls to their dorms.

Rapunzel was amazed at her house's common room. Inside of it, one of the wall in the circular tower was entirely a large bookshelf, and there were diagrams on tables everywhere, the ceiling had the constellations painted in perfect alignment with their current positions, and fine art lined the room.

She jumped into her bed, taking in the air of somewhere to sleep other than her old home. Tomorrow, her life would begin.


End file.
